


The Beating Brushes

by itsdisneychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdisneychanyeol/pseuds/itsdisneychanyeol
Summary: ❝He's just using your heart because his won't start.❞Being diagnosed with alexithymia, the inability to describe and feel emotions, Oh Sehun is advised by his counselor to settle back into his home town after he fled away a year ago because the girl he loved never reciprocated towards his feelings.Upon his sudden return, almost everyone at Yonsei High is causing a fuss, except for Heiran, an arts and design student who newly joined the institution. Unaware of the history many of the people around have with Sehun, she begins to grow curious about the newfound boy.The more she was told to stay away from him, the more she wanted to grow close and mend the broken boys heart. He was never looked at in the eyes of love, until Heiran decides to make Sehun her next victim and turn him into a masterpiece.Only if Heiran knew, with too much curiosity came consequences, not just for her, but everyone at Yonsei High.





	1. Prologue

They say I have no reason to be numb. I have a nice home, parents who are still together, and pretty clothes.

Is there a point of a nice home if there's no nice people living in it? Is there a point in marriage if there's no love?

Just like how there's no point in wearing pretty clothes if the person underneath isn't pretty at all...

I used to think I was upset because the woman I loved didn't reciprocate to me as I did to her. She loved another man. I kept myself lonely and spent time in memories of her for a while.

I was back into my world, hoping to have a normal life again, meeting new people, making new friends. I was a confident young man, socially active. At first some people complained to me that I'm arrogant, sometimes rude and mystical, which got me confused because all I want to do is nothing but good.

I never had the interest to listen to others life stories. Everything seemed trivial to me, or I just didn't care. I could see people were upset because of me, but I didn't know why. I couldn't respond to emotional needs. I recognize their feelings most of the time, but sometimes I don't know if they are sad or angry.

I sometimes sit quietly and don't feel a thing as if my mind went blind. Sometimes I feel a tremendous amount of hyper energy and I feel like running a marathon.

Once a girl proposed her love for me, I was like _"Um...okay? It's just a phase, you'll get over it."_  I cannot take surprises. Once I punched a friend who tried to surprise me on my birthday. Then I ran away. Once a girl cried because I was irresponsive to her love and all I could think about was to get out from there. Once my leg was badly pierced by wood and I was bleeding. I felt pain for a minimum of 5 seconds and then I ignored it. Later I saw, it was a pretty deep cut.

It's not I don't feel the feelings. It's just I can't show them out.

The feelings like happy, sad, funny excitement, anger are momentary like a minute or less. I sometimes feel them for no reason. Some who know my stories of my past say that I got numb and I am still living in memories of my ex-love. But, I'm pretty sure that I'm way over her and more mature than ever.

I hate the feeling when you don't really have any emotion. You feel so empty. You're not happy, you're not sad, you're nothing. Your mind is spinning, but you can't feel anything.

When a friend comes to me for advice or asks for an opinion, my reply is more of a principle or practical based, not emotional.

I don't think it's a sickness, it's a personality trait. I was not like this before.

I feel like someone has turned off my emotion switch. It's not terrible, but I don't want this feeling of emotionless. I need a break from the loneliness that is consuming me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my first ever story on Ao3 and many more to come!
> 
> This story idea has taken me around two years to come to terms with. Thanks to the existance of EXO, I was able to expand on the small idea I had into a detailed one. I don't know where I will take this story, but for those who will be joining me, I promise to try my best and make this a read worth while :)
> 
> Please give this fanfiction a chance and make sure to subscribe updates! Seeing comments always make me happy and give me a boost of energy so drop a comment about your thoughts and finally, follow me on Instagram: @itsdisneychanyeol to keep up with me!
> 
> Thank you and let the drama, romance, angst and mess begin ;)))
> 
> \- Sal


	2. I

_aesthete_

(adj.) someone with deep sensitivity

to the beauty of art or nature.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1**

Heiran stared at the blank canvas which was set up before her. She picked up the charcoal, staining the skin of her milky fingers ash grey and began observing her surroundings.

It was the beginning of autumn. With orange and red leaves falling to the stone cold ground, also came light wind that flew them across the crisp icy atmosphere.

Around the radius she stood on, the trees surrounding around leaned in, managing to protect her from bright sunlight casting across the neighborhood. Colorful flowers of many shades scattered around the grass generously, bringing joy within her heart. She was able to hear the gravel path around the fountain placed in the centre of the park, being stepped on by a dozen people. 

And there was a guy sitting on a bench.

Heiran studied him. There was a solitary quality that surrounded him, an aloofness that only made her curious instead of keeping her away.

She noticed his so, so brown eyes concentrating on the water flowing in the marble structure, as if memorizing each and every wave. It was in the exact same way she was printing his defined features into her memory. He was absurdly handsome; the narrow face with it's sharp cheekbones, strong nose and sculpted mouth. 

A lock of dark hair fell over his eye and he impatiently brushed it away. His actions were enough to keep her immobile. 

Something came over her and she began drawing him on the canvas, impatiently. It came to Heiran so easily and yet there was a heaviness in her chest and an urgency that was pushing her to draw faster. Was it because she was afraid he would disappear and would never see him again?

She was feeling like a mad woman. 

The comforting scratches from the charcoal rubbing against canvas comforted her ears. 

Only the last couple of details were left. Heiran could feel her neck and wrist ache with stiffness. She wasn't sure how long it took perfecting her work of art, but it was worth it.

Slowly and apprehensively, she held her breath before lifting her eyes to take one last glance at him and stared directly into his. 

He was staring back.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm home!" Heiran yelled as soon as she got inside the house. 

She felt a little frustrated and angry - not that she had anything against the house. She didn't see the point in why they had to move. The previous house was slightly bigger than the one they were currently living in.

The ache in her body managed to divert her attention elsewhere. 

 _I'm so tired, I could collapse into bed and sleep for a year_ , she deduced.

Exhilarated, she rushed up the steps to her bedroom.

As soon as she stepped in her bedroom, she lazily allowed her bag to sag to the floor. Spotting the pile of books under her window, Heiran sighed. There was no more room on her book shelf, which is why this morning she chose out the books that were still in great condition to pass on over to the local library.

Walking to her window, she slowly pulled back the curtain to open the window, when her eyes met a gaping individual standing in the terrace across the road. His face turned pale and the rock in his hand that was held mid-air dropped to the ground in an instant.

Heiran narrowed her eyes. _What is my neighbor upto?_ After a minute it dawned upon her and she asked out loud, "You were planning on throwing a rock at my bedroom window, weren't you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, a guilty smile displaying his expression he reasoned, "I shouted you twice after seeing your bedroom light visible. You didn't reply so I thought..."

Usually, it only took Junmyeon one shout of Heiran's name and they'd be talking across the street from their respective windows, both questioning one another the meaning of life and it's purpose. 

It all started last spring. It was Heiran's first night in the city after moving from Busan to Seoul. Junmyeon was frank and friendly enough to introduce himself from his terrace when he saw a new neighbor un-packing boxes, her window fully open due to the warm weather that day. 

At first, Heiran was surprised to the core that a complete stranger greeted her in such a way. She was holding onto sanitary pads to store away in her bathroom when the guy shouted across greeting a "Hello," and making her beet red. 

She couldn't help but jump to conclusions. _Is he a pervert? Does he have a motive?_

With just a few more coincidental meetings she couldn't dodge because he lived close by, she got to know he was a very wise, polite yet witty character. His way of talking always managed to comfort her, and when she realized this, she allowed him to comfort her everyday. 

"If I was a second late arriving to the window you would probably witness me collapsing to the ground because of you."

"Maybe it would have knocked some sense into you. Hahaha--"

Heiran made a face at his intended pun. "That's not funny."

"Sorry." He mused, trying hard to not laugh at his own joke. "Anyways, Where have you been lately? Since our short term break started, not once have you called me out to talk--"

Interrupting him Heiran said, "Actually, this afternoon when I was on my way to the park, I passed by Coco's Cafe, but you were too busy with your science buddies to even notice me waving at you through the window."

Junmyeon pressed his teeth together in shame. "I see... So, why were you heading to the park?"

"I had to complete an assignment for the first day back tomorrow."

A week's break had passed in a blink of an eye, but it was only today out of all day's she gained inspiration. Her thoughts drifted back to the portrait she created and the person it was of. How she wished she could have stayed there longer. Long enough so she could figure his story out, just from his eyes. 

Junmyeon took this moment of silence to look over into her bedroom, his dazed friend stood in the midst of it. "Can you explain to my mom that the reason of my messiness is because it's rubbing off onto me from you?"

Heiran had to blink a couple of times before she glanced behind herself, her eyes moving to the ground where the pile of books had managed to scatter all of the laminate flooring. 

She turned to Junmyeon. "Do you want some books?  I have too many so I'm giving some away to make space."

"Too many books..." he echoed.  _That's impossible._  "More like not enough book shelves." Breathing in the cold night air, he gave the answer the girl was looking for. "Thanks for asking, but I think I'll have to pass. I don't have extra time on my hands for pleasure reading anymore."

"That's why you haven't been able to read me yet." She whispered, hoping he'd hear her.

 

* * *

 

 

The noise level of students began to rise in the cafeteria when all began seeping in during lunch time, the empty seats decreasing after each second with them wanting to indulge a hot meal on a cold day.

Junmyeon gave a soft smile, his eyes crinkling in sweetness due to the light conversation him and Heiran were having between themselves. It wasn't often they were able to eat together despite being in the same university. Junmyeon was studying chemistry, whilst Heiran studied art and design. It wasn't just their classes that differed, It was also their friend groups. 

Junmyeon found his personal space being intruded when he felt a force squashing against his side. He took a deep breath knowing what was coming up. 

"Heiran!" A petite boy with brown hair swept to the side in a childish manner squealed in excitement. He finally acknowledged Junmyeon, as if forgetting he forced himself next to him. "Junmyeon _Hyung."_ He empathized unpleasantly. 

All of a sudden, Junmyeon felt itchy inside of his ear from the voice. Forcing a smile he said, "Baekhyun. What a nice surprise..."

Like the obnoxious one he is, Baekhyun snapped, "Admit it. You missed me."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Okay," Junmyeon jolted up from his seat. That was the last of his patience. "I have to go. I'll see you around I guess, Heiran?" He smiled at her softly, before glancing at Baekhyun, leaving the two alone. 

Baekhyun sipped on his drink. "Looks like someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed today if they can't admit they missed me." He summarized.

"There's a wrong side now?" Heiran deadpanned. 

Heiran jumped all of a sudden when Baekhyun randomly slammed his hand on the table. "Did you see Chanyeol's recent Instagram update?"

Heiran rolled her eyes to the sky. _Oh boy._ She couldn't help but think about where Yuri was when she most needed her. She wasn't the best when listening to Baekhyun's petty comments, but she also guessed he didn't want Yuri here too so she was the only option because of the topic. _The captain of Yensei High's baseball team._

Baekhyun's face twisted in disgust. "I don't understand. He got 300 likes in the span of 3 hours. He doesn't even look like 300 likes in person--"

"What are you guys talking about?" A perky voice pipped in. 

When Baekhyun realized it wasn't Heiran's, he screamed at the top of his voice at the sudden appearance of Yuri. "What are you doing here?"

Yuri was confused at his question. "Why else would I be here?" She looked down at her tray of food. 

Baekhyun shrugged it off. "Oh. Yeah."

Yuri chose to sit beside Heiran instead, seeing as though Baekhyun was losing it on his first day back. 

"What were you talking about then?" Yuri questioned again, before shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth and looking up at Baekhyun. Instead, Baekhyun was staring at Heiran hoping she wouldn't spill the beans.

"About Chanyeol."

Yuri flushed pink at the sudden name. She giggled. "What about him?"

Baekhyun's blood boiled. How was it even possible that just by the mention of Chanyeol's name she would suddenly become shy and when she was in Baekhyun's presence, she couldn't careless if she looked like a overcooked potato. 

He had almost known Yuri for 15 years and as long as he could remember, she just saw him as a friend she was able to share everything and anything with, no matter how feminine or personal it was. She would tell him. It never did bother him either but recently he didn't want her to tell him everything. He wanted her to think about his thoughts and what would he think. Just because he seemed okay with it didn't mean he was.

She liked Chanyeol and for that reason he didn't. Only if she knew his feelings towards her, she wouldn't carelessly share everything with him.

Just before Heiran could explain why they were talking about Chanyeol to Yuri, Baekhyun abruptly pushed himself over the table and shouted, "I've finally started growing facial hair!"

Yuri and Heiran turned towards him, appalled at his outburst. He couldn't help but pull the tiny hair strand at the bottom of his chin, proudly showing it off. "See!"

 

* * *

 

 

Heiran walked in class. Her arms hugged her canvas. Taking a seat, she placed her work down on her desk, making sure to turn it face down. She always felt self-conscious about her work.

Art was something she didn't just enjoy, but loved passionately. Yet, she lacked confidence in her production. Many claimed about her great talent, but she only felt embarrassed from the attention. 

Class finally began and Heiran was fully focused. She didn't even notice when someone had interrupted the lecture. What did take her attention was the oogling eyes around the room and the whispering that had escalated. Students were watching ahead in shock, almost as if they saw a ghost. 

Heiran faced what the others saw. It was definitely no ghost. 

It was just the guy who was sitting on the park bench. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter! It's simply an introduction :)
> 
> There's much more coming ahead and still many characters to introduce so I'm very excited.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment about your thoughts on this chapter and what you think of it so far!
> 
> -  Sal


	3. II

What a culture we live in. We are swimming

in an ocean of information and drowning 

in ignorance.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2**

The news spread like wildfire. The return of an unwanted individual wasn't anything any of the students were expecting quarter way in to the university year.

There was still one area of the campus where the latest gossip hadn't reached anyone's ears yet, and that was at the baseball court in the university premises, based out in the open.

Baekhyun composed himself, breathing in heavily to fill his lungs with oxygen, his mind set on taking down the tall--who he'd liked to call  _beast_ down.

 

Chanyeol braced himself for his shot. His fingers tightened around the bat. Bending his knees, his eyes narrowed down before him. His team-mate was giving off some negative steam in the air and he couldn't understand why. 

"Yah! Baekhyun, what's it with you today?" Chanyeol yelled annoyed. "Hit me with your best shot."

Chanyeol found himself dodging his head to the left in reflex to the ball that flew an inch away from his face. He dug his tongue in his cheek before flashing an accusing look at the thrower he guessed had thrown it in such a way, deliberately. 

"Sorry." Baekhyun murmured slightly distracted as he caught the ball from another player. "I lost balance." His nonchalant nature was beginning to anger Chanyeol. 

"You should get your eyes checked because that was clearly a lack of co-ordination," he gritted between his teeth, once again bracing himself.

Chanyeol looked away for a moment when he heard two other players on the field make a mention of something. Bewildered, he began wondering why such news was surfacing around when he'd think it would be him to know first out of everyone. 

The real question was, this rumor that was being talked about, how could it be the slightest bit possible after knowing the past? It wasn't making sense.

Chanyeol straightened his stance, His arm falling beside. "What are you guys talking about?" His voice echoed, causing everyone to stop at a standstill.

The two players who were talking about the news turned to a wide eyed and in denial individual who for the first time distracted himself from his own game to listen to what they had to say. 

"How is that possible?" Chanyeol began again. "He can't be back. He moved away a year ago--"

Chanyeol found himself flying backwards when a force hit against his face, falling face flat onto the sand coated ground, a sudden voice quacking "KKAEBSONG! _[What a pity!]_ " That came from the root of the accident.

 

* * *

 

 

Heiran never believed another day would come where she was gifted to see the same individual she never wanted to look away from. 

Was this a blessing or a punishment, she wasn't sure. 

He was the same guy she wished to watch forever and ever, but he was also the same guy she wished wouldn't notice the type of thoughts she had of him. She found him incredibly attractive. 

It just couldn't be helped even when he stopped for a second, his gaze flickering towards her. 

That's when something clicked in Heiran. He was here. He was here at her university, standing in the same lecture room as her. The same guy she based her homework on was currently moving towards two seats before her, on her row!

Flustered, Heiran looked down at her canvas. Her mind went blank, her cheeks turned red and her heartbeat quickened. 

What was she going to do?

As soon as she saw the lecturer walk in, she let out a sudden gasp. Her fingers tightened around the edges of her canvas in the most protective and defensive way. _He couldn't see this._

The sound of static rang through the entire room.  All the students and teachers stopped so they could listen for an announcement. 

"Mic testing one two three." A playful voice spoke, followed by a couple of taps on the mic. "This is Yixing, the writer and organizer of the school paper speaking."

All the students who were sat in class began chattering among one another amusingly. The lecturer held a cold stone expression, ready to scream and was planning on how to take the boy down who managed to get into the recording room without permission. 

"I hope you children are studying well. May the Lord give me strength to study unlike all of you. Even looking at the wall is interesting enough for me during a lecture."

That was the last straw. The next moment the lecturer shouted,"Zhang Yixing!" Before running out of the classroom after him.

Yixing stretched himself out comfortable, his legs over one another on the desk and his hands under his head before he sat up straight to talk into the mic once again. 

"Unfortunately, the university still doesn't fully fund my expenses, yet expects me and my team to create the newspapers. Since Yonsei High is struggling with funds, I would politely ask the students to donate money to your favorite journalist and photographer, Zhang Yixing."

The door swung open and there stood his lecturer, raging in fury. 

Yixing gulped. His gaze didn't leave his teacher before he quickly spoke into the mic one last time. "For donations call the number 0082-240965-3679." Yixing got up from his chair cautiously when the professor marched towards him and yanked the mic away to stop the connection he had with the classrooms.

All the students sulked in pity when the connection was cut off. 

For a split second, a thought had managed to climb in Heiran's mind. There was currently no lecturer here and before she knew it, she took hold of her canvas and sprinted out of the room. 

A whiff of sweet lavender scent gushed past him. Oh Sehun looked up from his desk hoping to see where it came from, but all he managed to do was catch a glimpse of brown waist length hair flying in the air before she was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol winced, his eyes attempting to shut from the sting. "Aah--" Before he could proceed any further, big doe-like brown eyes were staring at him intently. Suddenly, he didn't feel pain anymore. 

At first Yuri stopped, but then she continued to apply the ice pack over a blue bruise on his cheek. All she could do was wonder how he managed to hurt himself.  Then again, Chanyeol played rough during his baseball games. 

When Yuri walked out of class at the end of her lecture, she found an injured Chanyeol outside the first aid room. The nurse had disappeared for a quick lunch break and Chanyeol was patiently waiting for someone to aid him. Seeing his swollen face, Yuri couldn't help but worry and stay by his side. 

At first, they both found is awkward sitting beside one another, not having anything to talk about. Perhaps it was just Yuri feeling this way. She really did like him and sitting beside him her cheeks flushed. Only if she knew, just as much as her heart was beating, his was too. 

It hadn't been long since Chanyeol got to know Yuri. They weren't even on the same course. They just happened to meet one another when she came asking for Baekhyun last year during practice. After that meeting, they would always smile at one another. As time went by, they began growing closer.

That was also the start of Baekhyun's negative behavior towards Chanyeol. He hated seeing Yuri grow closer to a male that wasn't him. Chanyeol was so sure there was a reason behind Baekhyun behaving so ignorantly today for him to land infront of the nurses office because of him. 

Could it be that Baekhyun knew that Yuri and Chanyeol were interested in one another?

After all, Chanyeol did express the other day how he wanted to get to know her on a more personal level. 

Yuri was pretty. She has a upright personality and the interest she showed in Chanyeol made him want to be with her even more. He liked her, but he wasn't sure if it was enough to start a relationship. 

"How did you hurt yourself?"

Chanyeol broke from his daze. "Huh?"

Yuri repeated herself, placing the ice pack to the side. "How did you hurt yourself?"

She waited for an answer before Chanyeol laughed nervously. "It's nothing..."

Yuri blinked a few times and Chanyeol sighed giving up. "Baekhyun--"

"I knew it!" Yuri got up without listening to the rest of what he had to say. "That headass--"

Chanyeol caught her wrist between his fingers and pulled her towards his chest.

"You didn't let me finish." He whispered against her ear. "And about that day out... anytime soon?" She could feel his smile against her skin, his voice making her heart leap out of her chest.

As much as she wanted to say yes, she couldn't be selfish and only disappointed him. A thin line applying to her lips, she moved her hands onto his shoulders before pushing him downwards so he was sitting on the chair again. 

Moving down to his level, she looked into his eyes and he smiled at her wondering out loud what was going on. Her mood changed all of a sudden from an anger to shyness and now comforting. 

"What is it?" He finally asked. 

"Oh Sehun." Yuri breathed out. 

At that moment Chanyeol knew, What he was going to hear afterwards would only make him dread.

"He's back."

 

* * *

 

 

Heiran pulled back her curtain, hoping to see Jummyeon tonight. She had something very important to ask him. She wasn't able to catch up with him at the end of the day. When it was most important to do so, he always disappeared. It was just her luck.

Heiran wasn't having a very good day. With a mystery guy she didn't know much about, but many of the students did had left her in thoughts throughout the day. She was convinced this male going by the name of  _Sehun_  was someone known already at Yonsei High.

The real question was, _how, why and what for._

Heiran didn't know what overcame. She left a gasp and drew back the curtain when a familiar shadow passed by the window. She was sure it wasn't Junmyeon. She was sure it was the student from earlier. The one who occupied her mind more than he should. 

Waiting a beat, Heiran pulled back the curtain just an inch.

Sehun was sitting on the window sill, smoking a cigarette, his eyes distant. He might have heard her she guessed because when she pulled back the curtain, his eyes moved and stopped on hers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter folks! How was it?
> 
> Sehun has finally joined Yonsei High and looks like there's a lot Heiran and you guys need to know about,
> 
> but I guess this is what the story is about! The tension and suspense only has just begun XD
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and press kudos if you like this story!
> 
> \- Sal


	4. III

You were an unexpected surprise, the defining

moment. The collision of stars that slammed

into me hard and sent my neat little

world plummeting into the ocean. I never

expected it to be you, you know? But it is you.

It's all you, you know? And now there's no looking back.

\- _Beau Taplin_ // **The Defining Moment**

****

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 3**

Taking slow drags of the cigarette, Sehun felt his system begin to respond. The him a few years ago would have rejected this idea, but the current self needed some sort of comfort the substance nicotine was able to give him.

Looking up at the midnight starry blue sky, he noticed the stars above were dull compared to last year where they twinkled in harmony. A lot can change in a whole year. If he himself wasn't the same, Why did he expect the same from stars when those living beneath had changed. Nothing was dependable. 

Whilst Sehun finished the last of his puffs, Junmyeon sat crossed legged on his bedroom flooring. He rummaged through his depths of his backpack in the goal to reach his mobile without having to take anything out of it. "Where is this damn phone of mine." He proceeded to take a white canvas out of his bag that was taking up most of the space inside of the material that was holding his objects.

Earlier during the afternoon at university, When Junmyeon found the canvas in his locker he was so sure it was Heiran's. She was the only one who knew his code and often placed her stuff in his locker. In a rush, he stuffed the canvas in his backpack in the goal of returning it to it's owner. Plans were changed when he met a someone he went way back with. 

 _Oh Sehun._ Junmyeon thought to himself with a smile. _He is one misunderstood guy._

A part of him managed to understand him and maybe that's why after a whole year of going missing, he was now stood on his balcony in physical form.

Sehun was living. Sehun was breathing. Except, was he feeling?

Flipping over the canvas to place on his bed, Junmyeon admired the intricate details of Heiran's work. 

He guessed this was the project she was talking about the day she saw him at the cafe but didn't approach him. 

He took notice of the familiar fountain, the greenery, the gravel path and there was a guy sitting on a bench...

Junmyeon stiffened. He stared at the figure. He knew this person. It was Oh Sehun.

The door handle to the balcony clicked. "Who lives--"

"Wait there." Junmyeon said from inside his bedroom.

With the door slightly open, Sehun let go of the of the metal handle in an instant.

Junmyeon hurriedly placed the painting in his cupboard. That's when he shouted. "You can come in now."

Sehun stepped in to see a nonchalant Junmyeon picking up his clothes that he wore all day and was now dressed in a simple tee and shorts. 

"Sorry." He apologized with a genuine smile, "I was getting changed. Don't mind." He gave a believable reason.

A part of Sehun felt nostalgic for a second. Junmyeon hated dressing in front of people. Mainly because they'd talk about his muscular and toned body which wasn't expected from a Science and focused student like him.  _Some_ _things_ _never_ _change..._

The ringing of Junmyeon's phone went through the room.  He finally took his phone out of his bag. Seeing the called ID he excused himself. 

"I have to take this." He told Sehun and stepped out of his bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Hello? Junmyeon?" Heiran's voice was a lot more skeptical than usual. "Did you take my canvas home by any chance? I placed it in your locker but it wasn't there later when I checked.

Junmeyon rubbed his forehead. Heiran probably didn't want him to see it by the way she was sounding. "I assumed you had left it. I've got it with me and I've placed it away safe. You'll get it tomorrow." He hesitantly said remembering his friend was just in teh room behind him.

Once the conversation had ended, Junmyeon hovered back inside of his room. "I interrupted you earlier." He reminded Sehun. "So, what were you saying?"

At first Sehun furrowed his eyebrows unsure, but suddenly he remembered. "Who lives across?"

"A single mother and her daughter."

"Where's the old lady?"

Junmyeon didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to answer this question. The guy had to know the truth some day so he went ahead with it. Sitting besides Sehun on the edge of the bed, he started softly and slowly, "She passed away a week after you left, Sehun."

 _Blank._ That is how Sehun reacted. There was no sympathy across his face. There was no movement of sadness. Absolutely nothing. Except, his brown eyes looked more emptier than they were just a few seconds before he broke the news to him.

Junmyeon patted his friends shoulder. Maybe he wasn't expressing no emotions, but he knew what the expressionless one wanted to hear and know. "It's okay... it's okay."

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean he's back permanently?!"  Yuri's voice echoed around the college dining hall. All eyes turned towards her and she realized she spoke too loud.

Baekhyun groaned. The least he wanted was the rest of the students to know the gossip he managed to get regarding a certain student. "You don't need to announce it!" He hissed before taking her jelly pot. "You don't deserve this jello." He gladly began eating it before stilling at what his friend across him said. 

"Permanently?" Heiran was wide eyed, sounding confused as ever. 

How would she know? Heiran only joined not long ago, so he leaned in to say above a whisper. "Oh Sehun was gone for months. Rumor has it he was in juvie or a psych ward."

Heiran felt her jaw drop. "What?" Her lips quivered. _Who was this guy?_

"To be honest, no one really knows." Yuri shrugged. "He just disappeared like dust."

"Maybe he went to the south pole to swim with the penguins, who knows? But everyone knows he beat up a guy, almost killed him." Baekhyun said in suspense.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun jumped up from his chair with a scream when he felt a heel hitting down on his foot. He scowled at Yuri and she narrowed her eyes down at him. He was talking too much.

Baekhyun sat back down on his chair. "Moral of the story is,"" Baekhyun said between gritted teeth to give Yuri an angry look before finishing off his words. "He is not to be messed with and if you do happen to be the unfortunate person who decides to mess with him, you might as well start digging your grave because you'll be 6 feet under very shortly. He's clearly a force to be reckoned with and can make your life a living hell with the snap of his fingers if you so much breath at the wrong time."

 

* * *

 

 

Heiran was lost in her thoughts as she made her way down the corridors on the way to the library to do some reading in her free period.

_He beat up a guy, almost killed him._

Baekhyun's voice rang through her head again and again. Why was she finding it so hard to believe?

How could like him be so dangerous?

Heiran snapped out of her thoughts when she felt herself hitting a hard chest, the smell of cool water coming from him. "I'm so sorry" she quickly said moving out of the way. "I wasn't watching where I was--" her mouth dried all of a sudden and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his. "--going."

It was him.

_Oh no._

Once again, she was held immobile like usual whenever her gaze was on this individual. What made him so dangerous? And all it took was a few moments for her to realize the coldness his eyes held more than anything. She had never seen eyes looking so, empty.

Fear overcame her all of a sudden and a part of her suddenly began to feel her friends words were true. This young man was so intimidating just by the look he was giving her. She had to get out of there, fast.

Mindlessly, Heiran quickly rushed down the rest of the hallway. Sehun watched her go out of his sight, his mind unsure about why this girl who didn't know him at all was giving a negative aura towards him.

_You're_ _cold!_

_You're_ _heartless!_

_How could you be so emotionless?!_

Maybe she felt the same others felt towards him. Just as usual, Sehun was right, as Heiran walked away to find refuge, she questioned his personality.

"Woah woah." Junmyeon said, stopping Heiran from the shoulders to gain her attention. "What's wrong?" He saw her speed walking out of her senses and for some reason he was scared for his life seeing her act this way.

Heiran took this time to breathe, calming herself down. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"In that case, can we talk? Now?"

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol shut his locker in the changing room, the noise echoing all around with all the students leaving before him.

A smile crept up on his face. He wondered where Yuri was. He was dreading to see her. For some reason she didn't come to see him at practice, but neither did Baekhyun come to play either. 

Re-doing his laces, Chanyeol got hold of his sports bag. Just as he turned the corner, he found his steps faltering when he came face to face with an individual he had been avoiding to see.

"It's nice to see you, old friend."

Chanyeol felt his sports bag sliding away from his shoulder and hitting the ground. Swallowing the saliva with his throat now turning dry, he was finally able to say the name of his old friend. "I'd like to agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong, Oh Sehun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Please leave your thought's down below :)
> 
> I would love to know your opinions on this story so far.
> 
> Make sure to follow my kpop fanpange on Instagram: Itsdisneychanyeol
> 
> \- Sal


End file.
